Mario & Sonic: Emeralds and Stars
by Psychic Nature
Summary: When a black hole sucks Sonic and Co. into the Mushroom Kingdom, he meets a Koopa with amnesia, and a King of Koopas that tricks him into helping him. Can Sonic collect the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Stars, and help is amnesiac friend? Meanwhile, Mario is tricked into thinking Sonic is the bad guy by some strange scientist in a red suit and sets off after the same things.


Chapter 1: The Black Hole

Alright! This is the first book in my "Problems From Other Dimensions" series. Sonic and Mario belong to Sega and Nintendo.

A familiar blue hedgehog was having a leisurely picnic with some of his best friends, celebrating the latest defeat of Dr. Eggman. Among them, were his best friend Tails, a ten-year old two tailed orange and white fox that was also a computer genius. Silver, a silver and white hedgehog from the future with psychokinesis. He had come because the events that were happening in the present had ruined his time line, but they had worked together to fix it and he was going back to the future after the picnic. Amy, a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress and and red headband. She was also Sonic's self-claimed girlfriend. Cream, a cream and brown rabbit with long, floppy ears wearing a orange dress with a duel-flap tie; was the one who had set up the picnic along with her chao, Cheese.

Knuckles, a red echidna with two spikes on his gloves and the guardian of Master Emerald was also there.

There were sandwiches, chips, and juice boxes laid out on a large red and white checkered blanket in the Green Hill Zone.

"Wow Cream! This looks amazing!" Tails said.

"Thank you Mr. Tails!" Cream said joyfully.

"Well," Sonic said as he sat down. "Let's quit standing here and dive in!"

Everyone agreed and began to eat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"GAH!" a Dr. Eggman said, watching Sonic and his friends enjoy their picnic on a large computer, slamming his fists against the controls in anger. "Why do they get to relax? They're celebrating their victory while I get to clean up my defeat!" he slammed his fists on the control panel again. "Well I'll just ruin their fun! Ho ho ho ho ho!" He pressed the button on the control panel that turned on the intercom. "Orbot! Cubot! Get in here!"

A red and black orb followed by a yellow and black cube rolled into the room, then they opened up to reveal two robots. "Yes Dr.?" the orb said in an English accent.

"Go and get my Eggmobile prepped and loaded. We attack Sonic in half an hour!" Orbot and Cubot made worried glances at each other. "Well!" Dr. Eggman yelled, "get to it!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sonic and co. were enjoying their picnic when Dr. Eggman dropped in.

"Sonic! I'd love to ruin your picnic, but I want a little rematch from our last show down."

"You're on Egghead!" Sonic said, smirking.

A bunch of Egg Fighters and Egg Hammers dropped out of the sky and surrounded the group. "Annihilate them!" Eggman yelled.

The robots attacked, and Sonic and co. jumped into action, all fighting in there unique styles. Sonic was using a series of homing attacks and spin dashes. Tails was spinning his two tails like propellers to allow him to fly over the heads of the robots and attack them from above. Silver was using his psychokinesis to pick up the robots and slam them into other robots, and occasionally unleashing a psychic knife to slice the robots in half. Amy was smashing robots left and right with her Piko Piko Hammer, and Cream was sending Cheese to tackle the robots while she used her long ears to allow her to attack the enemies from the air. Knuckles was using his exceptional strength to punch and destroy all the robots in his path.

In mere minutes, all the robots were reduced to scrap metal. "Too easy!" Sonic exclaimed, smirking as he dusted off hands.

"It's not over yet!"Eggman yelled, pushing a button on the dashboard of his Eggmobile. A spiked wrecking ball attached to a long chain came out of the bottom of his craft and began to swing around, heading towards Sonic and friends.

"Really Egghead? THIS is your backup plan?" Knuckles said right before the ball almost hit him.

Knowing what to do, Sonic easily jumped over the wrecking ball and homing attacked the Eggmobile, causing the hovercraft to loose balance and the wrecking ball to slam and get stuck in the ground.

"GAH!" Eggman yelled, pulling on the controls and trying to get the wrecking ball unstuck.

All was going well for Sonic and co. watched as Eggaman struggled to get his so called "backup plan" unstuck from the ground; that is until the ground beneath their feet started shaking. "What's going on?!" Silver said, laying on the ground since he had lost his footing and fell, just like everyone else.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Tails yelled.

The tremors stopped as suddenly as they started, and a huge black hole appeared and began to suck them in.

"Sonic! Help!" Amy yelled as she lost her grip on the grass and was sucked into the hole.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Ha! I'm lucky I'm stuck in the ground!" Eggman said, laughing. The portal began to pull the wrecking ball out of the ground. "Uh oh." he said right before he was sucked into the portal.

Sonic could only watch as Knuckles, Silver, Cream and Cheese, and Tails were sucked into the portal, one by one. He could feel his grip on the grass lessen bit by bit as the portal sucked him in. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Sonic yelled as he was sucked into the portal.

The portal closed behind him, leaving no trace that it was ever there, disappearing, taking everyone with it.

Author Notes: Whew! That took forever to type! Hoped you liked it. Mario & Co. and my OC will appear in the next chapter, which I will try to have up soon.


End file.
